


The Sanguine Queen

by Mystic_Coelocanth



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Fingering, First Time writing Smut, Multi, Murder, Prostitute, Prostitution, Sex Work, Violence, joyless sex, more tags to come as the chapters go on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Coelocanth/pseuds/Mystic_Coelocanth
Summary: Theydinya is an orphaned Dunmer with a sordid past. Her new family is there to help her realize her potential.
Relationships: Lucien Lachance/Original Character(s), Lucien Lachance/Original Female Character(s), Original Character/Multiple
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

There was nothing more Theydinya hated more than rich Imperial men. The women were bad but the men were worse. She hated them all, their pale skin, stout frames and balding hairlines. Worse yet was their ego. Theydinya had been born in Cyrodiil, never even having set foot on Morrowind’s soil, but they all looked down on her for being a dark elf. Their hypocrisy was laughable, spitting at her in the streets but paying her a pretty coin to warm their bed while their wives were away. Pigs. The lot of them.

Theydinya, born to nothing, grew up in the streets of the Imperial City, pickpocketing and stealing what she needed to survive. She knew little of her mother and even less of her father, not that she cared. They didn’t want her and she didn’t want them. Her family was the streets, the other children that made up a roving gang that would play on women’s sympathies, tug at father’s heartstrings and fool awestruck tourists. It was only natural as she grew into a woman, a rather beautiful one at that, that she’d learn to use her body to survive. 

She was no older than thirteen when she started living in the bordello full time, learning ‘a trade’ as the mistress called it. Though she forbade anyone to look at her until she was older. Men tried, but a few of the girls taught her some tricks for keeping safe. She started practicing with a blade and bow just for extra assurance. The Mistress kept her as a bargaining ship for the longest time, a disgusting old Imperial man had had his eyes on her since she first turned up. Theydinya never found out how much the mistress had got for her virginity but she was sure that she only received a miniscule fraction of it.

It didn’t take long for her to want out, the life in a bordello wasn’t for her. She was too stubborn, too headstrong and wanted to live by her own rules. She saved meticulously until she could buy the house on the Waterfront, back with the people she grew up with. She quickly fell back into the Grey Fox’s crowd, pinching what she could, selling herself when she needed the extra coin. The one thing she took from her time as an escort was the delicate art of blackmail. Having that information was often a more valuable commodity than gold. It saved her a call from the guards on more than one occasion. 

Men were foolish, often bringing her back to their homes or their rooms at the inn. It was easy enough to go through their things and find something of theirs that she could stow away in case she ever needed it. As the years past and she grew, she perfected the art of seduction, able to bring down the coldest of men. She had nearly saved enough to leave, to travel to another town and buy a house there and start fresh, leaving her prostitute lifestyle in the past. Bravil or Leyawiin sounded the most appealing, that or Bruma- it was so cold there no one wanted to visit.

She kept that vision of her slowly filling coin purse in her head as she pretended to choke on Iniel Sintav’s small cock. She moaned so wantonly that it was obviously fake but it did nothing but spurr the old man on. The poor thing barely hit the back of her throat but he’d never pay if he thought that he wasn’t the biggest thing she’d ever had.

“By the nine!” Iniel groaned, grabbing a fistful of her long dark hair. “You need to slow down or else it’ll be over before it began.” He steadied her head.

“You don’t want my mouth?” Theydinya asked, running her tongue along side his shaft. “You know that’s-“

“I know what it is. Don’t say it and I’ll pay whatever.” He grumbled.

She gave him a smile, “Tell me what you want then, still kneeling before him but running her hands up the backs of his legs, giving playful little licks and his tiny shaft to make it bob.

“Your ass.” He said, quickly, almost timidly.

“My what?” She asked for clarification, knowing full well what he asked for. It wasn’t untred territory for her but Theydinya had been with Iniel enough times now to know that he’d like to think he was providing new pleasure to her.

“Your ass, girl. Can’t you hear?” He gripped. “I’ll pay double.”

She pretended to mull the offer over, “I dunno- I’ve never,” A quick flash of her red eyes up to him to show him her hesitation, a lip bite and- she had him, “Promise to be gentle?”

“Oh, sweet thing, of course. Let Papa take care of you.” Hook line and sinker. Some men were easier than others. “Lean over the desk, sweet one. It will be easier.” Wrong. She thought to herself, but she played stupid. Nodding and padding her way across the room to the desk. She’d hope that the old man would have the decency to use some oils before taking his prize.

Spit. That's all she got. Typical. Theydinya was no stranger to pain. Given her druthers, she preferred it but it made her sick that this man fully believed that this would have been her first time doing it this way and all she got was his disgusting phlegm. It was then and there that she decided to make this a short encounter, even if it cost her a few gold coins.

The old man thrummed his pathetic excuse for a member against her backside, muttering about how he was so pleased and how he's “taking care of her”. She was thankful to be facing away as she could roll her eyes. She put up a little resistance as he tried to push past that tight ring of muscle before she allowed him through, with a gasp and a “Papa that hurts, please be gentle.” 

His hot stale breath brush against her ear, she could feel his gut resting on her back, “Don't worry, this will feel good in a moment.” It didn’t, not for a second but she made him believe it did. Howling and moaning for him, throwing her hips back to meet his small thrusts. Compliments of his prowess and size to follow.

“You keep doing that and Papa’s not going to last.” He puffed out as she faked another orgasm, squeezing around his cock.

“Oh, but you feel so good I can’t help myself, I can’t stop!” Another few clenches and he gasped, dribbling his seed inside of her.

“Dammit girl!” He snapped.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t-“ She lied convincingly, looking fearful.

He sighed and shook his head, “I should have known. I have a power over you, it’s not your fault.” Iniel said, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. “The money’s on the table. I must bathe, my family will be visiting soon. See that you’re gone before then.” He said, gesturing vaguely to where the money was.

“Same time next week?” She asked, confirming their standing appointment.

“Yes, yes, and bring those herbs- the ones that make a man last ten times as long. I will have more time for you and that delicious rump next week.” He grinned.

She returned with a sultry smile, “I’m in for a treat.” She leaned against his desk and watched him as he left for the bath.

Her shoulders fell, the smile gone. She could still feel the cum dripping from her ass. She went to his bed, pulling the pillow case off and wiping her arse with it, “Disgusting pig.” She murmured, returning the case and flipping the pillow. She plucked the coin purse off the table and counted out the gold she was owed. Not taking anymore than what they agreed. Though she hated the man, she knew a good thing when she spotted it and he paid more than anyone else in the district. She wouldn’t mess with it, it was buying her new home sooner than later.

She dressed quickly, left the Elven Gardens and back to the Waterfront. Her body relaxed the closer she got to her shack that could barely be called a home. The roof leaked, the wind whistled through the cracks in the windows, the door made a horrible noise and barely opened in the summer when the wood shifted but it was hers. It was still early evening and prime hours were only just starting but one visit to Iniel always took care of her finances for the month, anything extra just went into her savings.

“Evening!” A voice called to her, making her look up from her finicky lock on her door.

“Armand, how are you?” She answered back. Armand Christoph, her neighbour and prominent member of the thieves guild.

“Good, good- I just wanted to let you know. That guard was back, snooping around your place.” He said, lowering his voice.

Theydinya sighed, “That creep.” Florian Valaso was an Imperial City Guard who had helped her with a John unwilling to pay. Of course, he didn’t know that. The fool just saw a damsel in distress and came to her aid. He was now seemingly infatuated with her. She regretted letting him walk her home that night.

“I only saw him as he was leaving,” Armand explained as she finally managed the door open, “I would have done something sooner if I had known.” 

“Don’t worry about it. I can handle myself.” She explained with a smile. Something caught her eye, a letter. She grabbed it off the ground and opened it.

“I know, but the Waterfront looks out for each other, the guild does- who’s that from?” He inquired, his thought being interrupted by the paper she held.

She shook her head as she broke the seal, “Oh-” Her eyes darted quickly across the page, “It’s from him, he wants to marry me now.”

Armand frowned, “Watch yourself, these obsessive types, they can be dangerous.”

She nodded, “Of course. Think I’ll just stay home this evening.”

“Let me know if you need anything.” The Redguard said with a nod and a wave, turning back to attend to his own business.

Theydinya entered her little shack and locked the door behind her. She knew that she’d have to confront Florian sooner than later to set the man straight. She didn’t need an Imperial man with a hero complex, the thought disgusted her. Most men disgusted her, it was rare to find ones- like Armand- whom she didn’t want to pitch into the river. Women weren’t much better. She preferred being alone.

She spent the rest of her evening tidying up her place, stoking a fire and making some stew before feeling the need for a bath. That was the thing she was looking forward to the most when she finally left and bought a good home, her own bath. Right now she had to bathe herself on the bank of the lake behind her home, it was less than ideal but it was better than having to go back into town to a bathhouse. So she plucked a fresh change of clothes, a towel, her dagger for emergencies, and the lovely scented soap one of her clients had gifted her, then quietly left her home.

The night was dark, the moons both missing from the sky and giving her decent cover of night. The air was warm and she let out a sigh of relief. Stripping down, she left her things on the embankment and dipped her toes into the water. It was cold and ran a shiver up her spine but she waded in until the water was at her waist. She submerged herself completely under the surface, staying there until her lungs screamed for air. She burst back to the surface and breathed in the wonderful night.

She went back to shore to grab her soap and as she bent to retrieve it, she felt a presence behind her. Quickly grabbing the blade she had under her towel and clothing and whirled around to where she felt the disturbance.

“My Lady, I am sorry.” Florian emerged from the brush.

“What are you doing here!” She snapped, brandishing the knife at him.

“I wanted to talk to you, then I saw you bathing and I-” He stammered, “I wanted to see if you’d considered my offer.” Even in the darkness, she could see his face cast down, trying not to look at her.

“To marry you? Are you insane? We don’t even know each other!” She hissed at him, still not moving for her clothing, not trusting him for a moment. 

“Well, we could get to know each other.” He replied naively.

She scoffed, “Florian- do you know what I am?”

“The most beautiful woman I have ever met?” He tried to flatter but she shook her head.

“If you took me home, you’d be fired from the city guard. You’re better off just paying for me like so many of your cohorts do.” She sneered.

“What?” He cocked his head.

She gave a hollow laugh, “I’m a prostitute, Florian. Do you want that? A whore wife? One that all your friends know they can pay a few septims for?” She lowered her weapon, “Leave. Go find a nice Imperial girl.”

“No, we can go away- together. I’ll take you away from all this. We can start a new life, maybe not even in Cyrodiil! We can go anywhere! You’ll be mine and we’ll be happy!” He pleaded with her, taking a few steps forward.

“What if I like my life? What if I don’t want to leave?” She retorted, standing her ground.

He outstretched a hand, “Don’t be stupid, why would you want this?” She slapped his hand away when it drew too near. “Hey? What is wrong with you?”

“A myriad of things so leave me be!” She said, raising the weapon again and taking a step back.

“Come now, that’s not-” He stepped again, with more force, without thinking Theydinya lunged forward, plunging the knife into his abdomen. He gaped at her life a fish, blood seeping from the wound.

“I’m sorry.” She uttered, pulling the knife from his torso and quickly slitting it across his throat. He dropped heavily to the floor. “Oh by the nine.” She gasped. 

Theydinya had never killed before, she had seen people die but never by her own hand. It was never something she thought she could do. It was easier than she thought but she knew she had to leave, get rid of the body and disappear for a while. Her mind raced, the lake was her first thought. She hauled Florian’s limp body onto the raft that she and some other Waterfront residents used to fish. Part of her was glad she was still naked, as she was covered in blood. She could wash it off her skin much easier than her clothing. She pushed off the shore and went out where she knew the water was deep, to her relief, the body sunk beneath the surface of the water. She prayed that the slaughterfish would make quick work of the rest of him. She moved back to shore and scrubbed off the blood and changed. The clock was ticking inside of her, she had to leave. She had to get away.

Rushing into her home, she tossed everything she needed into a bag, she didn’t know where she was going but the money she had saved would get her far enough, further if she was smart. She jammed what little food she had left in her cabinets and strapped her bow to her back, dagger on her waist. Good sturdy travelling boots were traded for the light velvet shoes. She palmed her spare house key and locked her door behind her, running back outside. She kept her cool, trying not to look too suspicious even though she was certain no one saw her murder Florian. She moved silently to where Armand waited for recruits to the Thieves Guild.

“Theydinya, are you- what happened?” He asked her quickly. He clearly could see the panic in her face.

“I killed him, Armand.” She whispered.

“Who?” He clutched her shoulders, looking just as worried.

“Florian. He stalked me when I was- on the lake- I- I-” She stuttered, trying to wrap her head around what had happened still.

He squeezed her shoulders, “Where’s the body?”

“In the lake, I brought him to the middle. The slaughter fish will take care of the rest.” She explained, heartbeat thundering in her ears.

He nodded, “I’ll have people on the lookout on the shore line- just in case. I’ll put the rumour out that you two ran off, got married. It shouldn’t be that hard to cover.” He said quickly.

“Oh Armand-” She gasped, kissing his cheek. “I wish I had time to repay you!”

“You don’t.” He said with a sad smile, “You need to go. Go south. To Anvil or Leyawiin. We have people everywhere, you know this. They’ll take care of you. Use my name if you have to” 

“Thank-you. I owe you.” She kissed him again, “And watch my place. Don’t let the city take it back.” She pressed the key into his hand.

“I’ll miss ya, kid.” He replied, putting his hand over hers as he accepted the key.

“I’ll miss you more.” She withdrew, tying back her hair and pulling her hood up and giving him one last smile before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theydinya will not be the “Hero of Kvatch”, her story solely focuses on the dark brotherhood. Somethings may be changed for the sake of interest of the story.

Theydinya got through the city without any trouble. Having Armand and the rest of the Thieves Guild on the lookout for rumours or recognizable body parts had her feeling a little more calm. She instinctively went south, trying to put as much distance between her and the Imperial City as she could. Finally finding an inn, she slapped ten gold pieces onto the counter and shuffled up to the rooms.

Laying in the bed, her mind raced. She wondered if this was how she was supposed to feel after taking a life. It was an empty hollow feeling, like it didn’t really matter. She had been more concerned with going to prison, with her own safety, than Florian and his family. She knew what happened to girls like her in the Imperial City prison system, how they were changed after spending any amount of time there. She had seen it first hand and with a murder charge, she’d be the prison plaything until they grew bored of her. But as far as concern for Florian, that didn’t exist. She didn’t feel guilt for what she did, not in the slightest. He had been a nuisance and now he was gone. Forcing her moving plans a little earlier than she had expected. It was alright though, life in the Imperial City was growing stagnant, her John’s becoming either cheap or repugnant to her. She needed the change.

She found sleep, which surprised her, thinking she had too much on her mind to actually drift off. The prospect of a new start was sort of thrilling, she would need the rest to continue to Leyawiin. She’d find her way once she got there. For now, her sleep was peaceful. She had half expected her dreams to be haunted by a blood drained and water bloated Florian demanding she repent. Instead she dreamed of a child, a small girl she nearly mistook for herself. She chased the girl, who ran down a dark empty hall until she reached the end. A throne of sorts, made up of bones and body, which was far too horrible and large for the small girl but she climbed up on it anyways, on the high back was the print of a large hand, like an emblem. The girl smiled and held her hand out to Theydinya and just as she went to take it, her eyes snapped open.

Something roused her in the night, cutting her dream short. It felt like someone was lurking over her. She had always been a light sleeper, learning from a young age that heavy sleep meant an empty purse. She shot up in bed, drawing her dragger, mostly expecting the room to be empty and her paranoia just getting the better of her. To her utmost surprise a man sat in the chair in the corner of the room. Dressed all in black, face hidden by a dark hood, an evil energy radiated from him. She couldn’t make out his eyes but she could see a strong chin and a thin mouth pulled into a smirk.

“You sleep rather soundly for a murder.” His dark silken voice purred out.

“Who are you?” She demanded, clutching her dagger tighter, ready to swipe. “Explain yourself now!” 

He let out a soft chuckle, unnerving in its seductive timber, “All in due time, my dear. I am Lucien Lachance and you,” His head tilted up and she caught his dark eyes flashing to hers, “are a cold blooded murderer.” Theydinya’s eyes wided, she knew better than to say anything to incriminate herself. She stared intensely at the man, “The Night Mother has been watching you. Admiring how you kill without remorse. She wishes for you to join our rather unique family.”

It felt like a weird nightmare, “What are you on about?”

The man smirked, “Have you not heard of the Dark Brotherhood? Of the remorseless guild of paid assassins and homicidal cutthroats? Join us, and you'll find the Dark Brotherhood to be all that, and so much more. We are, more than anything, a union of like-minded individuals. We kill for profit, for enjoyment, and for the glory of the Dread Father, Sithis. We are family, with bonds forged in blood and death." He replied with passion in his words, with more conviction she’d ever heard anyone possess.

She stared, “You’re...-you’re serious.” She replied, seeing the intent in his eyes.

“Deadly.” He responded, mouth widening into an unnerving predatory smile, “Here, take this,” He withdrew a small but ornately decorated blade, “Travel the Green Road, north of Bravil and find the ‘Inn of Ill Omen’. There you will find a man named Rufio. Kill him and the initiation will be complete.” He held the blade out to her, hilt first. 

Without breaking eye contact with the hooded man, she reached out and took the blade, “Rufio, the Inn of Ill Omen, and I must use this blade?” She asked carefully.

“It has not seen blood and craves it.” He explained, an almost giddy tone to his smooth voice.

Theydinya felt the weight of the blade in her hands, “Why should I do this? What’s stopping me from warning this man and telling the Imperial guard?” She asked plainly, taking quick glances at the new dagger.

“The Night Mother does not select new recruits so lightly. She has seen something in you, something extraordinary. If that is not enough, the Dark Brotherhood is exactly that- a Brotherhood- we are a family and each of our kills pays handsomely. We will provide you shelter, food, training and most of all, a place where we can indulge our darkest desires.” He explained. Theydinya half expected him to be annoyed with her questions and insolence but that half smirk still played on his lips as he studied her carefully.

“It’s an interesting offer, Mr. Lachance. I will have to think on it.” She finally said, flipping the blade in her hand to see how it felt.

Lucien nodded and stood from his chair, “When the deed is done, I will find you.” With two steps he was out of the room. Theydinya leapt off her bed and opened the door to ask about the Night Mother but he was gone. Like he had vanished into thin air.

Theydinya sat back onto the bed, looking more closely at the black ebony blade she had just been given. It was easily the nicest and most expensive thing she’d ever held. She had heard of the Dark Brotherhood but it had almost been like a myth more than a fact that they existed. A family of assassins, it seemed like a tall tale and yet this man had claimed to be one of them. One of a high rank too, by what she gathered. The request was strange enough for her to believe it. She spun the blade in her hand. What could it hurt? Her life had been turned upside down, maybe this Brotherhood could give her a place to land while she collected her barings, maybe she could even earn a few coins. The prospect of killing for reward was almost too appealing.

With a great sigh, she gathered her things and got back on the road. She had been planning on going down to Bravil or Leyawiin anyways. Something like excitement stirred deep in the pit of her stomach. She was already a courtesan, a thief, a murderer, so why not make assassin her official title. She knew how to handle a blade, the bow was second nature to her and she had spent her life in the shadows evading guards. It felt like there was a powerful force that was telling her this was what she was meant to do, that life was forcing her down this path with the Dark Brotherhood and she best not deny what fate had in store for her.

The Inn of Ill Omen was easy enough to find. A plain, run down wooden building that was of no real note except for the terrible name on the sign. The sun had set and darkness came over the land. Subtly, Theydinya krept around the outside of the building, peering into windows. The place wasn’t busy, only spotting the Inn owner and a woman inside. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door. Her hands felt cold, her heart pounding in her chest, the excitement and anxiety at an all time high.

“Hello! Welcome to the Inn of Ill Omen, what can I get for you?” The large Nord man asked from behind the counter.

She crossed the room and leaned on the bar, “I need a room and a meal.”

“Well, you're in luck! I got both of those for you for just ten gold septims.” He responded happily. She pulled out the coins and laid them out for the proprietor.

“Interesting name, “Inn of Ill Omen.” Theydinya commented.

The Nord chuckled, “It’s a terrible name but I can’t bring myself to change it. I like the sign.” He swiped the gold into his palm and pocketed it. “We don’t get many visitors, do we Minerva?”

A redguard woman looked up from her flagon and shook her head, “No, can’t say we do.” 

“Just you, me and old Rufio down in the basement.” He laughed and shrugged, “Can’t complain though.”

“As long as you can stay a float, that’s sometimes all you can ask for.” Theydinya replied, watching him carefully as he carved off a bit of a roast and put it on a plate.

“No kidding. What brings you out this way?” He asked, conversationally.

Theydinya shrugged, “Was on my way down to Leyawiin, looking for some work.”

“Might be hard to come by down there.” He noted.

Theydinya shook her head, “I’m not settled on any one place, I just wanna see all of Cyrodiil.” 

“Well that’s a feat!” Minerva commented from her seat in the corner.

“It is. I figure I need to do it now before I’m too old.” She said with a laugh, accepting the plate of food and drink the owner offered her, “But I am very tired from travel. If you don’t think it rude, I would like to go upstairs, eat and then sleep.”

“No, no! Here’s your key. Breakfast will be served in the morning as well.” The Nord explained. 

“Thank-you!” Theydinya bowed her head, tucking the room key in her pocket and grabbing her plate and flagon to go to her room.

“Let me know if you need anything!” He called out to her. She could feel his eyes on her the entire time she walked away from him and up to her room.

She ate the rather plain meal quickly. She’d had better food in her life but definitely had worse than this. The ale did nothing to calm her nerves, she was practically vibrating, almost feeling like she might be sick but she sat and waited, listening to every creak in the building. Finally, late into the night, she heard that Minerva go to her room, she waited another hour, hoping that the Inn keeper had gone to bed before she silently snuck back downstairs.

Listening carefully before turning around the corner, she heard a soft snoring sound. She took that as a sign the coast was clear. The Nord man was leaned against the bar top, head in hand dozed off in the middle of cleaning. Theydinya krept around the corner and over to the trap door, holding her breath as she pulled it open. Some force was looking out for her as it opened without a noise. A few more doors lined the basement hall and she carefully opened each one of them looking for her target. The last door had her target, an old man lay sleeping in the old bed.

Withdrawing the gifted blade, she crept up to the side of the bed, lingering over him. She didn’t know what possessed her but she waited until the old man turned over and stirred. Quickly, she clamped her hand around his mouth to muffle any screams and watched as his eyes went wide in horror as she brought the blade swiftly across his neck.

A geyser of blood spurt from the wound and covered her front. A deep surge of pleasure coursed through her, it was almost sexual in nature. She let a soft moan escape her lips but she wanted more. Her mind flashed to that old Nord upstairs, and if he would be enough to quell this lust but she was covered in blood, she couldn’t very well go up there. Her hands would have to do for now.

Just as she started to pull at her clothing a now familiar silky voice broke the silence, “Well done, my dear.”

Her heart thundering in her chest, caught a gasp, “Lachance!” She hissed.

“I didn’t mean to frighten you.” He chuckled.

She licked her lips, “I just wasn’t expecting-” She was panting, “Mr. Lachance, would it be too forward to ask for a favour now?”

“Depends, my dear. We are family now-” He pondered. He didn’t seem worried about leaving anytime quickly and her head was clouded with lust.

“I think I’ve awoken some beast inside myself,” She said, slowly approaching him, allowing her hips to sway in that way she knew drove men wild. “I need your help satiating it.”

He let out a low chuckle, “I know this beast,” He closed the gap between them, “I’m more than willing to help you in your time of need.” He hand closed around her neck and he backed her onto the dresser beside the bed, beside Rufio’s still warm body.

She bit her lip from crying out when Lucien’s hand squeezed, making it difficult to breathe. It was a rushed frienzie, she was shimmying out of her trousers as he pulled off the glove of his free hand off with his teeth. As soon as both were free, his rough hand went instantly for her slick heat.

“You weren’t lying,” He chuckled deep in his chest, “you’re sopping.”

“Please-” Was all she could think of saying, nearly delirious. With little warning two thick digits slid into her, followed by a tight grip on her throat to silence the sound. 

“Silence, my dear. You don’t want to wake the dead.” He purred in her ear as he curled his fingers in just the right manner to get her to shake. She could see Rufio laying still on the ground not four feet away from them and it only surged that heat in the pit of her stomach, in a way she’d never experienced before. No one had ever made her this needy and wanton, legitimately. She had faked it hundreds of times and genuinely meant it, but Lachance was determined to get her caught red handed by alerting the patrons above.

“Look at you.” He hissed, a crooked smile on his face, twisting her neck to observe her in the dim candle light, “A beauty the likes of our Brotherhood hasn’t seen in quite some time.” 

“Lachance-” She gasped, “I need more.”

“This is all you’ll get for now, until you prove yourself more worthy within our ranks,” He added a third finger and increased the speed, sure to press his palm against that sensitive bundle of nerves. It wasn’t what she wanted but it was enough. When she came, she lurched forward into the hand on her neck, stifling her cries and Mr. Lachance looked more than pleased with himself. “Good girl.” He praised, withdrawing his fingers from her still quivering sex and placing them into her gasping mouth. Without a second thought, she licked his fingers clean, lapping up her own salty juices and moaning softly around them.

When he finally pulled his fingers from her mouth, he wiped the excess spittle on his black robe and replaced his leather glove. Readjusting his hood, he straightened up, “Go to Cheydinhal, enter the abandoned shack and respond with ‘Sanguine, my brother’.” 

Still half in a daze, “That’s it?” She asked, wiping her lip of excess saliva.

“It is that simple.” He nodded and turned.

“Not that- you're just going to walk away? You don’t want more?” She asked in a sultry tone, spreading her legs further and dancing her own hand where his had just been. She wasn’t done, she needed more.

“Like I said, that was all you are getting- for now.” He said, glancing over his shoulder, “Perhaps I will meet you again when you are a more skilled assassin.” He left quickly and she tried to follow, pulling up her trousers and racing to pull open the closed door but again he was gone. She let out a frustrated noise but adjusted her clothing, took one last look at Rufio’s lifeless body and escaped into the night,


	3. Chapter 3

The journey the Cheydinhal was long, not helped by the anticipation brewing in the pit of her stomach. Visions of what her new life would be like swarmed in her head, some better than others, some ending in this all being a clever ruse and being ambushed and killed. But then there were some that paved the way to a new lavish lifestyle that gave her a home that didn’t leak in the rain and wealth she could never have dreamed of. All these thoughts kept her feet going.

She was tired and hungry by the time she made it through Cheydinhal’s gates. It seemed like an affluent town and finding an abandoned shack shouldn’t be that difficult. She wanted to rest but spending more gold at an inn when she was so close didn’t sound appealing to her. So she pressed on, walking down the city streets trying to remain as anonymous as possible. She blended in with the crowd and kept her Dumner red eyes sharp for any dilapidated buildings.

Cheydinhal seemed a nice enough town, the buildings were all large but had their own space, not like the Imperial City which felt like an impenetrable fortress of stone and everyone lived on top of one another. She had never considered living here but the amount of Dunmer and the quiet nature made her reconsider. Though her savings were undoubtedly not enough to own a home here. The crisp air calmed her nerves and her daydreams almost made her walk straight past the abandoned home she had been instructed to visit.

With no one around, she quickly tested the door and found it unlocked and pushed her way inside. She had expected it to be housing the Brotherhood as soon as she entered but it was seemingly true to its exterior nature. Broken furniture and cobwebs decorated the inside, random trash and debris littered the floor. She went upstairs to check that the building was empty before heading to the basement where all good secrets were kept. The door led down into a cool stone basement and presence made a shiver run up her spine as soon as the stale air from the subterranean room hit her. This was the place. She could feel it in her bones. Creeping steadily down the stairs she saw the far wall had been burrowed into, the bricks scattered on the floor. A tunnel had been dug and a faint red glow from an unseen source lit the way.

Drawing her blade, she followed the path, ready for something or someone to spring out and try to kill her but it was silent. Deathly silent. It felt as though there was no air, or sound, only a thrumming noise that was more felt in her veins than heard with her ears but it led her forward. A door sat at the end of the tunnel. It depicted a skull with a glowing red hand on its forehead and a woman carrying a knife with children at her feet beneath it. She had seen that skull before. In her dream, that one that had persisted every night since meeting Lucien Lachance it, was on the throne that the girl kept leading her too. She pressed her hand to the door like it was beckoning her.

A slow, unnatural voice hissed to her, “What is the colour of night?”

Staring at the glowing red hand, she replied, “Sanguine, my brother.” The door clicked and slid open without her putting any force upon it.

Holding her breath, she stepped through, braced for an attack. But nothing came; instead she was greeted by the underground assassin’s guild rather charming foyer. The stone entrance was surprisingly warm and homey. It was brightly lit and she could smell something delicious cooking. It wasn’t the dark cavernous pit dug deep into the earth with bodies hanging from the ceilings that she had expected.

“The new recruit!” A raspy voice chimed, “Lucien told me to expect you, Theydinya. He was impressed with your skill, a high compliment! I am Ocheeva, mistress of this sanctuary.” An Argonian woman greeted in a friendly manner that caught Theydinya off guard. “Welcome to the Dark Brotherhood. May it serve as your new home, a place of comfort and security whenever the need arises.” She was almost motherly in her tone, her hand beckoned her inside, “Anoinetta has got Talaendril’s latest catch cooking, should be good. The girl knows how to make a lovely venison roast.” Ocheeva caught the way Theydinya’s eyes darted around the room, “Ah, I prattle on. This must be all very overwhelming.”

“Just a tad.” She confessed, noticing the armored skeleton patrolling the room.

“Come, let me introduce you to everyone and show you where you can put your things.” She turned on her heel and marched to one of the great wooden doors and pushed it open, “Here are the living quarters-” Voices could be heard within, chatting and laughing.

“This place is a lot more lively than I was expecting.” She added.

Ocheeva chuckled, “Just because we are assassins, doesn’t mean we’re not people.” 

Theydinya smiled, “Sorry, I spent my free time before with thieves and pirates, this is a new world for me.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll adjust nicely.” They rounded the corner to find a large orc and a pretty Altmer woman sitting at a long table. The orc was laughing loudly and holding up a scrap of food for a large rat.

“Don’t tease him!” The elf scolded with a laugh.

“Gogron, leave Schemer alone.” Ocheeva called out, “I wanted to introduce you to our new recruit! Theydinya, meet Gogron-”

“Hello!” The orc waved, the scrap of food still in hand.

“Talaendril,” the pretty elf nodded in a greeting, “And at the stewing pot is Antoinetta Marie.”

“Oh, I didn’t know we were getting another girl around here!” Antoinetta exclaimed. She was a petite Breton, with a vibrate face and pretty blonde hair, “It’ll be nice for Ocheeva and I, since Tal is always gone.”

“I’m sorry that my position within the Brotherhood takes me away from home.” Talaendril shot back.

“You two gonna fight again? Because I’d ask you to do it in the training room and not ruin dinner.” Gogron smirked. The elf punched the Orc in the shoulder.

“It’s nice to meet you, Theydinya. I hope you like your new home.” She said kindly.

“I’m sure I will, I’ve got a lot to learn.” Theydinya nodded.

“Indeed,” Ocheeva said, “We should do this tour quickly before dinner is ready. You can leave your bags on this bed, it will be yours.” She brought her to one of the many beds on the other side of the room. Theydinya bit back her disappointment in having to share a sleeping quarters again. That was the thing she liked most about her shack on the waterfront. Though this was a far better cry than the orphanage or the bordello where she used to have to share. She at least got a relatively decent looking bed here. 

As Ocheeva led her back where they came, she could already hear Gogron making a crude comment about her to the other two. 

“Ignore him, he’s a brute but you learn to appreciate that.” Ocheeva said, hearing the comment as well.

Theydinya shook her head, “I’ve had people say worse things about me.” She shrugged.

“A thick skin is good to have,” She reached for the door just as it opened, “Ah, M’jaar-Dar, I’d like to introduce you to our newest recruit Theydinya.” A khajiit man scowled at the pair of them.

“Why do I care about the new meat?” He growled and pushed his way past.

Ocheeva shook her head, “He’s a different story but he will sell you any equipment you may need and boasts a whole host of spells.”

Theydinya glanced as the cat turned the corner, “Thanks, but I think I’m okay.” A smirk played on the Argonian’s lips and she continued the tour.

Ocheeva showed her around the training grounds, showing her the cabinets of equipment and explained to her she’s free to use any of it at any time of day. Most of her new brothers and sisters would be more than willing to show her some techniques. She listed everyone’s proficiencies and continued back into the main hall. There she showed her her room, and introduced her to her brother Teinaava, who seemed just as welcoming as his sister.

“And finally, our tour ends here. This is Vicente’s room, he will be giving your contracts for a while. I believe he has some fairly easy ones all lined up for you to warm up with.” Ocheeva knocked on the door but paused, “Oh- and don’t be alarmed by his appearance.” 

Theydinya was glad for the forewarning. She had never met a vampire before only ever having heard rumours of a society of vampire hunters in the Imperial City. She realized that there was so much of the world she didn’t understand. Vicente’s sallow waxy skin and burning red eyes easily gave him away for being a fabled undead monster but he looked up at them with a kind and pleasant expression. 

“So this is the fresh blood for our Brotherhood.” He chuckled, “Lucien was right she is lovely.”

“I’ll let you two get acquainted, there’s some business I must attend to before dinner.” Ocheeva said, bowing her head and leaving as the other bid her farewell.

“Come sit, dear sister.” He gestured to the seat beside him at the small table in his room, “I hope you are finding our home agreeable?”

“It is definitely not what I expected.” She confessed, sitting rigidly in her chair.

He chuckled, “I suppose not. But we are not mindless murders, we do it for our Night Mother and Sithis. For some, they find the structure of our Brotherhood too much, too confining, but others they thrive in this environment, finding the art that is to kill.” He explained, taking a sip of his tea before him.

“I’m hoping to find some meaning in my life from all this. I am no mindless spree killer.” Theydinya assured.

Vicente shook his head, “No, you don’t strike me as the type.” He stared just a little too long, as if reading something written on her forehead, “No.” He finally said after she shifted awkwardly in her seat. “Perhaps, you’d like to hear about a contract I have for you but I must give you this before.” He stood and went to a cabinet and withdrew a book, “The Five Tenets, they’re not hard but you’d best learn them. In there is a history of our Father, Sithis, and the Night Mother. If you have any questions, I would be more than happy to discuss it with you.”

“Thank-you,” She took the book and flipped it open. She glanced over the tenets, they were simple and to the point. 

_ Tenet 1: Never dishonor the Night Mother. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. _ __   
__ _ Tenet 2: Never betray the Dark Brotherhood or its secrets. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. _ _   
_ __ __ Tenet 3: Never disobey or refuse to carry out an order from a Dark Brotherhood superior. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis.

_ Tenet 4: Never steal the possessions of a Dark Brother or Dark Sister. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. _

_ Tenet 5: Never kill a Dark Brother or Dark Sister. To do so is to invoke the Wrath of Sithis. _

“Seems simple enough. I think I can manage this.” She nodded, closing the book.

Vicente chuckled, “You’d be surprised how many struggle with these things.” He sat back down, “Would you like to hear about the contract, or perhaps we should wait until after dinner?”

Theydinya shook her head, “No, I’d like to know now, maybe I could discuss it with my new family?”

“A wonderful idea!” He said, clapping his hands together, “Very well then. How are your sea legs?”

“My what?” She asked incredulously.

He chuckled, “We have a contract for the death of Gaston Tussaud, the captain of the Marie Elena.”

“That name sounds familiar.” Theydinya said slowly, racking her brain for the answer, “It’s not the ship docked at the Imperial Waterfront, is it?”

Vicente gave her a fanged smile, “It’s one in the same. You know the ship?”

She nodded, “I know the Captain and his crew. I lived on the waterfront.” Theydinya refrained from telling the story of the crew mates paying for her services more than once.

“Well, this should either make your job very easy, or a lot more difficult.” He tented his fingers under his chin and observed her, “There are no stipulations on this contract. Just Gaston’s soul being returned to the void is all that is asked.”

She nodded, “I understand. Is there a time frame that it needs to be done by?”

Vicente shook his head, “Sooner than later. I won’t give you any more work until it is done and I’m sure you would like to be paid for your services.” There was a small twinkle in his eye, almost as if he knew what her previous profession had been.

She smirked, “I always get paid for my services, and tipped handsomely.” This made Vicente laugh.

“Come, dear sister, let us eat with the rest of the family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying my story. Please feel free to comment! It’s very motivating for me!   
> Also, I’ve started a new course for school this month so updates may be a bit slow but I’m going to try my best!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing and posting anything like this. I’ve never written porn before and hopefully I improve by the end of this. Please leave a comment or a constructive criticism. I know my hammer is less than stellar


End file.
